This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/455,188 filed on Oct. 18, 2010 entitled DAHLIA plant named ‘MYSTIC HAZE’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia grown for use in mixed combinations, beds and the landscape. The new invention is known botanically as Dahlia variabilis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘MYSTIC HAZE’. The specific epithet variabilis represents a hybrid seedling line that came from crossing various original wild species in the early 1800's, and refers to the species' wide range of flower color and shapes. Dahlia is in the family Compositae. The flower of ‘MYSTIC HAZE’ is a “single” form blossom and exhibits a single row of ray flowers surrounding a central cluster of disk florets.
‘MYSTIC HAZE’ was selected as a seedling that resulted from the controlled cross-pollination carried out by the inventor in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand. The breeding began in 1995 by crossing an individual plant Dahlia variabilis ‘Scarlet Fern’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,989) as the female parent and an individual of Dahlia variabilis ‘Colour Sucker’ (unpatented) as the male parent. Seed was collected from the female parent and coded as 71500/04, then sown with the intention of making a selection from the seedlings that resulted.
‘MYSTIC HAZE’ was selected in 2004 based on the criteria of leaf color, leaf shape, plant height, and flower color. Selection was conducted by the inventor, in Auckland, New Zealand. The unique traits that distinguish the new Dahlia variety named ‘MYSTIC HAZE’ from other varieties of Dahlia known to the inventor are glossy mahogany-black divided leaves and profusions of apricot-orange blossoms with soft yellow inner halo and dark central discs. The new Dahlia named ‘MYSTIC HAZE’ is distinguishable from the parents predominantly by flower color. The flowers of ‘Scarlet Fern’ are uniformly orange-red in color. The flowers of ‘Colour Sucker’ are white in color.
‘MYSTIC HAZE’ exhibits a compact rounded habit, fragrant apricot-orange flowers with a soft yellow halo and dark central discs, glossy mahogany-black foliage, and dark purple-brown stems. The large single blossoms bloom in summer and fall. Cultural conditions include full sun, regular water and rich well-draining potting soil. ‘MYSTIC HAZE’ is hardy to USDA Zone 9 and grows to 1.2 m in height and 0.9 m in width at maturity.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘MYSTIC HAZE’ was conducted in 2004 in Auckland, New Zealand. The method of asexual propagation utilized was softwood cuttings from the tuber in year two and tissue culture thereafter. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform, and to be reproduced true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.